


People Will Say We're In Love

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are put to the test when they are intruded upon in their natural habitat by a slimy prince from another Kingdom. With his observations and Morgana's interference and seemingly everyone saying they're in love, will the pair finally realise or be trapped in this endless dance forever? Just a bit of Merthur to make the world go round! Rated T for language. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Merlin’ or any of the characters from the TV show that are included in this work of fanfiction such as Merlin, Arthur, Uther or Morgana. I do, however, think I own the Slime-Prince and, to be honest, I’m not really sure I want him.  
> AN: Here goes! This was originally meant to be a oneshot but it kind of ended up with too much of a plot and so has transformed into a very short story with around three chapters. Hope you enjoy!

The grand hall was decked up with colour to celebrate the forming of an alliance between Camelot and a nearby kingdom. A festive dinner was being carried out and currently the kings were making speeches of gratitude and hope for the future. For once, nothing seemed amiss; no enchanted songs, no poisoned gifts, no shady servants. Arthur Pendragon sat at the head of the table overlooking the performances from the kings in the centre. He was looking in their vague direction but once again found his eye caught by his manservant, Merlin, standing across the room. Their eyes locked and they shared an eye-roll and shrug at the typical, cliché sentences gushing from the mouths of the rulers, leaving both of them with smiles toying with the corners of their mouths.

After the speeches the full festivities could begin with drinks all around and food to feast your stomach and your eyes on and still have more to spare. Arthur found himself in a long winded conversation with a pompous young prince who seemed to only wish to talk about himself; _his_ thrilling achievements, _his_ heroic deeds, _his_ mountain of adoring ladies. On and on he went. Never seeming to share one possible thought that Arthur might actually want to partake in this conversation and include some of his own daring adventures, which were, it was to be truly said, much more thrilling and heroic than this other princes. Merlin, seeing the way in which Arthur's eyes were hurriedly flitting around the room trying to see some escape, made his way over to the pair just in time to hear the 3rd Prince of Darya drawling "Oh and did I mention this time there was this gartoon who had taken this beautiful, fair maiden so naturally I stormed into the deep, dark forest, fought the creature putting my very life at risk of its terrible claws, and swept the maiden onto my horse to take her home, meaning I had to walk, although… she repaid me well…" The story was followed by a smarmy smile which made Merlin positively sick to the stomach. He could tell from Arthur's face however that, yes, he had mentioned this before, possible twice judging by the extremity of the expression. He decided that now would be a good time to rescue the damsel in distress from the vines entwined around him by this slimy beast of a prince.

Arthur felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Merlin and honestly felt like he was about to throw himself on him with relief. Instead, he settled for a more subtle out-and-out grin.

"My lord," Merlin dipped his head. "The Lady Morgana wishes to call upon you to share this evening's most gracious merriment and mirth." Arthur raised one eyebrow. Sure, that boy might be a clumsy clotpole most of the time but he could really spew out literate crap when he needed to; even Arthur believed he was actually fit to serve a King in that moment.

"Of course," he replied before turning to the slime-Prince. "I am most sorry but I must ask to take leave from this simply enthralling conversation." However, he made no promises of returning to it later and saw the slime-Prince stick his chin in the air and stalk away. Thank God that was over. Or really, thank Merlin. Speaking of… "Morgana doesn't really want to see me, does she?" Arthur asked.

Merlin, at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed but still maintained defiantly steady eye-contact while he replied, "No," he grinned. "Not at all." Arthur couldn't help but chuckle a little at his funny antics.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here before that slime-Prince comes back." Merlin turned to go but just before he started moving, Arthur spoke so quietly that Merlin barely dared to believe he had heard what he thought he had heard. "But, you know, thank-you, Merlin, for, err, that." Arthur muttered before he pushed past Merlin… so that Merlin wouldn't see the blush that now dotted his cheeks. However, it also meant that Arthur missed the pure, full-out, beaming grin that was now plastered happily all over Merlin's face.

For the rest of the evening, Merlin and Arthur hid in the corners of the hall, chatting happily about stupid nothings, hilarious previous happenings and any random thought or fancy that wandered through their minds. It was easy conversation, completely different to any of the forced questions through gritted teeth that one usually finds at these sorts of occasions. In fact, the pair became so lost in the fun of their conversation that they completely forgot about the rest of the party, only sneaking out from their hidey-hole behind a pillar to get more food, more wine or occasional to peer at a particular tapestry or part of the room near which some jolly jape had occurred in Arthur's tales. Perhaps it was improper of Prince Arthur to go stealing away with his man-servant during such a feast and a party as it was expected of him that he should socialise with the company of the guests but if the slime-Prince was anything to judge by, he highly doubted any of the other members of their party were going to be more interesting than his, quite honestly, ludicrously comical friend, who was, truth be told, even more witty and mirthful once he had a few glasses of wine and tankards of beer in him.

By midnight, the conversation had slowed from a high-speed torrent of the absurd, amusing and just plain silly to a more real, gentle and, well, deep discussion.  
"Meeerlinn…" Arthur sighed, now slightly more than slightly drunk. "Doooo yoouu remember that first feassst we had afteeerr you'd got heeere and you saved my-yy l-lifffe?" Merlin giggled.

"Youu were suchh a d-*hic*-dollophead baack thenn! So arrogaaant and pompouuss and full of youuuself!"

"Like sliiiime-Princeee over theeere!" Another giggle. And then Arthur's head cleared a little as he thought on what he had just said. He wasn't ever as bad as slime-Prince was he? Oh god, he actually was! He used to go on and on and on about everything that he'd done and what a brave hero and brilliant fighter he was. Merlin, sensing something was wrong, managed to sober up a little to look Arthur in the eyes, searching to see the problem. He saw the fazed-out look of remembrance mixed with realisation, disgust and, a small amount of, shock. Even in this hazy state of mind, Merlin knew Arthur well enough to guess what he was thinking.

"You were never as bad as slime-Prince." The words fell solemnly out of Merlin's mouth before he even realised he was going to say them, accompanied by a soft hand to the shoulder which Merlin had certainly not permitted.

"How can you say that so surely? I used to boast, I used to brag, hell, I used to talk on and on and never shut up! I was exactly like slime-Prince, wasn't I?" Arthur cried. Merlin just shook his head.

"You could never have been like slime-Prince."

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen his nose?" Merlin joked and was rewarded by a small smile from Arthur. God! Merlin had never known someone who appeared so strong to be so insecure. Mind you, Arthur would probably threaten him tomorrow if he reminded him of this. Merlin sighed. "Look, Arthur, do you want to know how I can be so absolutely and utterly sure you were never as bad as slime-Prince?" Arthur nodded slowly, warily. "This conversation we're having. Slime-Prince could never hope to have a conversation like this to a servant. And even, all those years ago after we got in that fight with the maces and those guards came to take me away and you stopped them, do you remember what you said?" Arthur lips moved slightly but no proper sound came out, yet Merlin could see that he remembered. "You said I was an idiot but a brave one. Slime-Prince would absolutely never be able to admit to anyone, let alone a servant, that they were brave. And ever since then you've only got better and better and kinder and kinder; you do good deeds out of the kindness of your heart to honestly save and better the kingdom and its citizens not so you can brag about it to other princes or to steal the virtues of a fair maiden. Maybe, once upon a time, you were the tiniest sliver of an ounce like slime-Prince over there, but you've changed Arthur, and now any resemblance you ever had to that pompous, big-headed snot-ball is gone and you're a fair, just and kind-hearted prince who is destined for great things." He paused for a moment wondering if Arthur was on his head enough to be listening and understanding and that it wasn't going in one ear and out the other or, worse, just straight over his head. There was a second of silence while Arthur considered and then slowly, thoughtfully, he spoke,

"Because of you." He raised his head and looked Merlin straight in the eye and said again. "Because of you. I am who I am today because of you. I changed because of you. Why?" he asked but it wasn't a question. He knew why. And then, just when the conversation was in danger of becoming too solemn, too morose, Arthur's cheeky smirk returned and he commented "But you haven't changed a bit have you, Merlin. You're still the feeble little weakling you were when we first met. I swear you've been wearing the same clothes for five years? Ahh, do you remember when you tried to punch me and I twisted you away so easily like you were nothing more than a child." And despite Arthur's taunts and pig-headedness, Merlin knew he was only teasing and they were back into their easy going rhythm; fast, slow, pause, insult, move on, repeat. Again and again. Like a married couple.

"How could I forget, sire." With this title, that had really become more of a pet name, and no longer felt right to Arthur when anyone but Merlin called him it, there came the signature, bold head tilt that was daring Arthur to bring him up on the lack of respect. Naturally, he never did. "You laughed at me when I called you "friend" and then taunted me when my comebacks were too good for you."

"I said I could take you apart with one blow and you said that you could take me apart with less than that." Arthur replied, raising an eyebrow at the euphemism that neither of them had noticed until much later.

"And you asked me if I could walk on my knees." Merlin replied just adding to the list. They shared a chuckle at the innocence of their former selves.

"You were so small."

"So were you!"

"You still are."

"I'll thank you to know that I've grown!"

"The problem is, Merlin, that other people can grow as well so you're still shorter than me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Child!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! And you're still shorter than me!"

"Am not!"

"Come here." Arthur stood up straight as Merlin obeyed him and moved closer. And it was then that he realised how much shorter than Arthur he actually was. "See, nothing more than a child. I could do anything with you and you would have no power to stop me."

Merlin snorted and muttered,

"Euphemism…"

"Child!"

"We're not going here again…"

"But you are such a child; in body, in mind, in innocence."

"Oh, I'm not innocent!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

With this comment from Merlin, Arthur moved even closer and without even seeming to put in any effort at all, swept Merlin up, spun him around and pushed him against the pillar. He leant right in to Merlin's ear and whispered "Are too." He pulled away slightly, before slowing and becoming still, just like Merlin. And then there was this moment. You know those moments where everything else seems to stop and nothing else matters apart from you and perhaps one other thing? Well, it was one of those moments. One of Arthur's hands was resting, seemingly without his knowledge, on Merlin's waist and it just seemed to fit there by his skinny hip, easily slotting into place. The other hand was up by Merlin's head keeping him imprisoned there against the pillar and both of Merlin's hands were placed against Arthur's chest where they were evidently meant to be attempting to push him away but were doing nothing of the sort. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies were so close it was possible that one could actually feel the others increased heart-beat. Their faces were close from where Arthur had pulled away from whispering in Merlin's ear and two pairs of blue eyes, both with oddly large pupils, met. One was a pale blue, the colour of a spring sky perhaps and the other was a deeper hue more like the sea, but far out in the middle of the ocean, just after a storm. And, it is true to be said that, Arthur really was much taller than Merlin… by really quite a big margin. Merlin's neck was craned to look up to meet his gaze and even then Arthur was stooping slightly, keeping Merlin even more enclosed in his human cage. This moment seemed to settle upon them, shrouding the rest of the room, the rest of the world into a hazy mist of unimportance. They were still, silent, caught up in each other. It must've only been a couple of seconds but to them it seemed like an unmeasurable stretch of time and although there was complete silence between the two, so much was being communicated. And then a silhouette broke out of the surrounding fog and just like that the moment was shattered like a shimmering bubble being brutally popped; everything that they had been too captured in the second to notice before, they realised now, such as their rather interesting position. Almost, simultaneously, they coughed self-consciously and turned their gazes to the newcomer.

"Ahh, Arthur." Of course, it just had to be the slime-Prince. "I was hoping to see you to bid you goodnight and to promise to continue our conversation tomorrow but I didn't realise you were so… (he cast a sly glance towards Merlin) busy." Again, the pair coughed and moved away from each other, dusting themselves off as though the flapping could remove the awkward air now settled upon the scene.

"Well, er, goodnight." Arthur said, rather disjointedly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I rather enjoyed our conversation, as I'm sure you did." The slime-prince turned to go before throwing over his shoulder. "Oh and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your... situation."

"We're not…" they both began but the ends of their sentences faded away as Merlin and Arthur could almost feel the self-satisfied smirk and pleased-with-himself strut coming from the man who had turned around the pillar out of their view. The couple turned back to each other before uneasily looking away again and scratching the back of their necks.

"You know, it is late, Merlin, perhaps we should be getting to bed too." Arthur suggested and Merlin was only too happy to agree. They said a rather rushed and apologetic goodnight to Uther and Morgana who gave them questioning looks as to where they had been for the last few hours but neither culprit seemed ready to give them satisfactory answers so they let them hurry on to bed with the feelings of excitement yet nervousness and slight confusion or perhaps incompletion fluttering about in their stomachs.


	2. Men!

"Rise and shine, your majesty!" Merlin flung open the curtains, letting in the dazzling sunlight.

Arthur groaned and rolled onto his other side. he complained. "It bliiiiinds."

Merlin just laughed as he threw apart more curtains and prepared the room for the day's work.

"Up you get, sire. I've brought breakfast!" he clinked the spoon against the bowl encouragingly and eventually saw Arthur beginning to drag himself out of bed. Merlin noticed some paperwork that he had been asked to bring up and cast his eye over it, scanning it quickly before determining what needed to be done with it.

"What have you got there?" Arthur asked, coming up behind Merlin, peering over his shoulder to read it. Almost subconsciously, it seemed, Arthur's hand crept to Merlin's waist again, slipping slightly under the course fabric of his shirt to rest on the bare skin there.

"Just some paperwork for you, sire." Merlin responded holding it higher so Arthur could see too. Neither of them either realised or commented on this new progression in their friendship and stood in this way quite comfortably. Unfortunately, fate was not on their side and an intruder burst into the room without a knock for notice or any polite measure. And, naturally, there was only one person who was as rude as that.

"Aaaahh, your majesty, just who I was hoping to find! I'm awfully sorry, I seem to keep appearing at the worst of moments." The slime-Prince. It just had to be the slime-Prince. And again, it was only when they were awakened from this dream-like state ( that they always seemed to end up in when they were around each other) did they realised the way they were standing… with Arthur's chest pressed against Merlin's back, his hand on his waist and his chin on his shoulder. They sprung apart and the slime-Prince shot them a look of superior contempt, seemingly pleased that he kept catching them in such ways.

"Er, yes, hello. What did you want? Err, sire?" Arthur stumbled over his words while trying to focus on the problem at hand as opposed to Merlin and, well… just Merlin really.  
"Just to ask if you would like to accompany me on a hunt on this fine day?" the slime-Prince practically simpered. Urgh, he was so… so… slimy.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Merlin sharply cut in. "I'm sorry, sire, but the prince, Arthur, already has a busy schedule for the day…" Merlin was tempted to add "Such is the way when you are the royal heir to a great kingdom," but held his tongue. Just.

"Ah, well that is a disappointment, perhaps I'll ask the Lady Morgana to go for a ride instead seeing as you are so… occupied…" It was evident in the slime-Prince's eyes that he was not only referring to Arthur's schedule and with one further arrogant, all-knowing glance at the pair, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"God, he' such a…" Arthur faltered for the right word.

"Pretentious, smug, conceited, insolent, supercilious, stuck-up snot-ball?" Merlin supplied and Arthur shot him a surprised look. Widening his eyes to pretend an air of innocence, Merlin shrugged "Just a suggestion." Arthur couldn't stop the grin that ended up spread across his face.

"I had no idea you knew so many words, Merlin. I thought your vocabulary was limited to complaining only."

"I learned them all from finding words to describe you… sire." Merlin winked and Arthur couldn't help but laugh outright. He just couldn't resist when Merlin was being so… Merlin-y. "Come along; I wasn't lying when I said you had a busy day…" Arthur just groaned and followed behind him like a puppy being led to the vets.

...

"The Lady Morgana!" came a bellowing greeting from behind her in the corridor. "Just who I wanted to see." It was the 3rd Prince of Darya and, from what she had heard, he was either one of the strongest, bravest and noblest men that there ever was to roam this Earth or he was an incredible liar.

"My Lord." She curtseyed graciously. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was most disappointed when we did not find time to discover each other's company last night at the banquet and so I thought that perhaps you would like to accompany me for a ride out?" he proposed in a drawling voice.

"Ah, I'm truly touched and should honestly love to but I have suffered a frightful injury and have been banned from riding for a while. Instead, I should thoroughly enjoy your companionship if you should wish to take a turn around the castle? I could give a guided tour?" she offered, with an Irish lilt softening the edges of the words, and a gentle, tinkling laugh to accompany it. She seemed so frail and angelic to be capable of the deeds that surrounded her such as, rumour has it, beating Arthur in a sword fight when they were younger. He sensed there was something within her, something more than most people would notice. She definitely had a daring streak hidden just beneath the china coated exterior.

"I would be honoured." He replied, offering an arm to her. She took it and they began to walk.

"I saw you and Arthur getting along well yesterday at the celebrations." It was a question without a question mark and he knew she was inviting him to talk in depth about his and Arthur's relationship and how this would form a strong bond between the two Kingdoms in the future.

"Naturally, we held an intriguing exchange, in which I felt able to discuss my feats knowing I was in the company of one just as triumphant as I without feeling like a brag. However, I feel there is someone's company that he deems even more captivating than mine, than anyone's no doubt."

"Oh, I'm sure he would never dream of appearing rude, my lord. I'm positive that he treasured your company but, pray tell, who is this damsel who has captured the heart of our Prince?"

"No damsel, my lady, but his man-servant, Merlin. They spend all their time together; didn't you see them at the celebration yesterday? They are entranced by the other!"

"What in the world gives you the impression that they are, I dare say, in love? I mean, they are surely very close, although King Uther doesn't like it, he cannot help that Arthur has indeed grown attached to his servant, but only in that they are the best of friends." Morgana, herself, however, had noticed the devotion that not only the servant had to his prince but, also, the prince had to his servant. Had he not risked the deep depths of that cave to save his life? Or even drank from the poisoned goblet? She always suspected, and somewhere inside, she couldn't help but feel, she hoped that they were something more to each other than just friends. They seemed like they were always meant to meet, to save each-other's lives, over and over. Like two pieces of a puzzle, two sides of the same coin. The slime-Prince coughed, bringing Morgana out of her cloud of thought. He gave her a questioning look before repeating what he had said.

"They are not only close in mind but also in body. I saw the two of them, last night and today, pressed against each other in various embraces. They act like they are a couple; I heard them bickering like they had been married twenty years yesterday. Are you sure they are not together in secret?" Morgana couldn't help but wonder why this man was taking so much interest in the love-affairs of a distant prince and his man-servant.

"Arthur would've told me, I'm sure of it. He can't keep a secret for the world. Goodness, it's a surprise he's managed to forgo with these feelings without confiding in me so far! Unless…" but that couldn't be possible… could it? Even Arthur's not that stupid? And what about Merlin, he must've realised… Well, they do say that love makes you blind.

"Unless…?" the prince prompted.

"Unless they haven't realised they are in love." Morgana suggested. Yes, this must be it. They are totally besotted they just haven't noticed. Men!

"It would explain why they always looked so confused and surprised when I walked in on them." the prince admitted.

"We must make them realise!" Morgana gushed, her face lighting up with the excitement of planning tricks on her brother again and especially when they had such an important purpose.

"And what exactly are you proposing?" The slime-Prince inquired but Morgana only raised one slender eyebrow suggestively before turning and positively dancing away, evidently expecting him to follow. Surprising even himself, he propelled forward to pursue her. With only the slightest of sighs he wondered what on Earth he had got himself into.


	3. Rumour Has It

Merlin had been true to his word when he had said that Arthur had a busy schedule planned. There was a festival, most likely related to the visiting King and Princes of Darya, but mainly because the people of Camelot liked a good reason for a particularly jolly celebration complete with market and bunting. And when neighbourhood uniting and inner-child releasing parties are easy and excusable, why not? Why not? Because people like Arthur were not only expected to attend the royal banquet but also the street festivities. And it was expected of him to look as happy as possible as he was shown all the different scents of soaps. As he begrudgingly followed Merlin through the mass of twirling, laughing people, he couldn't help but think, not for the first time, he would rather be back behind that pillar with Merlin. They visited stall after stall and found themselves settling into a rather similar pattern. The owner said how honoured they were, Arthur, with several (read "many") hints from Merlin, graciously complimented the contents of the stall, they were either given free gifts or led into buying items and they departed with a cheery wave and an ever growing stack of articles. There was however, a recurring factor that they did not realise for a considerable length of time considering one was the future King and the other an all-powerful sorcerer. It was not obvious everywhere; there were those, of course, who made it more evident than others and hinted at it with all manner of subtext in speech and euphemistic lines there were also those who relayed the same message with whispers behind hands, lingering glances and slight indications of the body. It seemed that everyone thought they were in love. Everyone. From the fishmonger to the blacksmith. From the wizened old crows gossiping in their rocking chairs to the dainty adolescents skipping about the hopscotch. Everyone was showing, in some shape or form, that they clearly believed the young prince and his man-servant to be head over heels, crash, bang, whollop in love. It finally became apparent to the objects of the gossip when they were passing the flower stall and Merlin, being the physician's apprentice, naturally took a closer look at a couple of the more interesting plants that featured there and Arthur, being the all-seeing prat that he couldn't help but be, teased him mercilessly.

"See anything you like in particular, m'lady." He teased leaning closer to Merlin so he could whisper in his ear.

"Just some particularly medicinal petals…" Merlin died away when he noticed Arthur's expression.

"Suuuuure…" Arthur smirked, taking care to drag out the "u" for as long as possible and complete the sarcasm with an eye-roll and a head tilt. "If that's what you want to call it…"

"Arthur, stop being such a clot-pole and let's move on, we don't want to hold up the queue." Merlin suggested, a tickling blush sweeping his cheeks. Arthur looked around pointedly. "Right. There is no queue."

"Go on then… Take your pick." Arthur indicated the various bunches. "Will it be the Pink Fairy Bundle or the Sea-lily Mermaid Bouquet?"

"Arthur. Shut up!" Merlin elbowed him. The stall owner, by this point, could barely believe her luck and decided to take the moment into her own hands.

"If I may?" She interjected politely. "Could I recommend the Valentine's Blushing Roses?"

"Perfect!" Arthur grinned before Merlin could stop him.

"Here, have them free. Anything for the happy couple!" the flower-lady offered.

Arthur smiled his thanks then turned to Merlin, "Here you go, my darling. I hope that you can perceive these flowers as a token of my affection."

Well, two could play at this game, Merlin thought. "Why, thank-you, my dear prince, my knight in shining armour. I accept this token with all my heart and would like you to realise just how much it means to me that you should ever see your way fit to bestow such a gift upon me!" By this point the flower-lady literally looked like she was about to faint. Arthur slid his arm into Merlin's and they strode off together. Though neither of them were ever going to admit it in a million years, all this pretending was actually incredibly fun. However, these jests were to do nothing for the gossip now sweeping through the market like wildfire from stall to stall with a "hey, have you heard?" Each time growing more and more scandalous and even further from the truth.

The next stall they visited was filled with delicious breads and sweet pastries. Arthur found various romanticized delicacies thrust into his hands with shouts of "here you go, your majesty; take them for your beau" and "just a little something to sweeten up the couple's day… other than each other of course!" They visited many more stalls and encountered much the same and by this time, even they, realised the whispers, glances and indications. By the time they had circled the whole market and were able to return to the safety of Arthur's chambers, they had encountered every possible term of endearment, innuendo or suggestive phrase that there could ever conceivably be fathomed. And the most memorable comments of all where those where the people expressed what a lovely couple they made and how clear it was that they brought out the best in each other. On reflection, it might have been a better idea not to have touched each other at every opportunity, not to have giggled away in hidden whispers, not to have bantered and teased, tickled and tempted and most certainly not to have given in to the urges and swung each other round the green to the themes of the street musicians but, somewhere within them, both of them, most likely without them even being consciously aware, they wouldn't have changed a single thing.

Unbeknownst to them, the shining couple of the hour, they had been particularly observed by Morgana and her new-found ally, the Prince of Darya. Dutifully, she tracked them and traced them, occasionally mentally notifying a hand around the waist or a ruffle of the hair. At one point Arthur even gave Merlin an absent-minded back massage! And, of course, when they had been passing through the green munching on whatever goodies had most recently been thrust their way and the street musicians had struck up another song and Arthur had swept Merlin, quite literally, off his feet to tug him over to dance, she had almost shrieked with joy. How could they not have noticed that they were in love? When they were spinning each other round, pulling each other closer, boring gently into the other's eyes like this she just couldn't quite believe they could be so blind not to notice the true love that had sprouted right in front of their very faces. Come on! Who were they kidding when they said they were just best friends? Do best friends slide their hands around each other's waists to give them a hug from behind and do best friends murmur into each other's necks. Honestly! It was clear that they needed her help. She looked over to the Prince next to her, yet again wondering what on Earth he was actually doing here, and began hatching a sneaky plot in her mind.


	4. Coming Out of the Closet

"Enjoying the festivities were we?" Morgana's smooth voice rung clearly down the corridor to Arthur.

"Why, yes, I was rather, why do you ask? I didn't see you there." Arthur replied, slightly confused as to why he was being interrogated in such a way. Surely she wasn't angry about him and Merlin having a bit of fun.

"Ah, I was keeping to the shadows." If only he knew. "Anyway, I was just wondering what your opinions are of my new dresses. I just want your seal of approval. Try not to be too shocked but they're a bit more daring than my usual type." She grinned with a softly malicious curve to her smile that only she could achieve.

"Err, of course." Arthur stuttered, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken, and also surprised because somewhere within, he rather wanted to talk about Merlin. She led him down through the maze of halls, chatting as they walked.

"So how is Merlin, I see you are getting along well. You should know there's quite a lot of talk, Arthur, I'm surprised you haven't taken more action against it. I mean, I've never even heard you deny it, not once. Not to intrude or anything, but the gossip is getting quite drastic. I've heard some unbelievable tales of you buying Merlin a bunch of red roses and then dancing him round the square? Goodness, they're quite entertaining but don't you think it's getting a bit out of hand?" Arthur couldn't get a word in edgeways and could feel his cheeks beginning to glow. Morgana could feel her plan working as the animal was tempted by the bait to lead the victim to its impending doom. Or, you know, glittering future of brilliant joy. Whatever works. "Although." She continued. "I've never heard Merlin deny it either and I'm pretty sure he'll get the brunt of it seeing as he's always down in the villages. And have you noticed him seeming a bit perkier than usual. I certainly have. And today he was practically shining with mirth and merriment. What have you been sneaking into his drinks and where can I get some?" Morgana finished off her little speech with a tinkling laugh. She risked a glance behind her and glimpsed Arthur's face positively radiant with blinding elation. God, she was good.

...

Merlin was hurrying through the hallways. He had to get Arthur's laundry, prepare and clean the chambers, check on Arthur's horses and purchase some new candles. And there was something else that he had forgotten. Darn it! He always forgot something! And then he didn't get to see that happy-surprised grin that Arthur gets whenever Merlin actually does everything right for once. Wait… what? Merlin shook his head viciously, trying desperately to remove such thoughts that kept buzzing round his brain like flies but, try as he might, he could never be rid of them; one would always find a way to slip back in just when he least expected it. He was so busy whirling his head around that he walked straight into someone. Unfortunately, they just had to be carrying a pile of books which, typically, went everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" Merlin exclaimed. He looked up to find none other than the slime-Prince himself. Why did this guy keep turning up at the worst of moments? "Your majesty, I cannot express my apology enough!" Immediately, Merlin was down on the floor scrabbling for the various assorted volumes scattered all over the floor. To his surprise, the slime-Prince had no problem getting down on his knees to help out. It seemed he was not so arrogant when there was no one to impress. Merlin couldn't help but feel bad for being so mean about him previously. Perhaps he wasn't such a horrid, unthoughtful man after all.

"Well, you could attempt to express it by carrying some of these books to the Lady Morgana's chambers." The slime-Prince suggested.

"Certainly, Sire, of course." Merlin hurried to his feet and followed along behind.

"You're Arthur's man-servant, aren't you?" the slime-Prince enquired.

"Yes, hello, I'm Merlin. And you are the 3rd Prince of Darya, my lord. It's a pleasure to meet you." Merlin went through his usual routine for meeting royals: express your joy at being in their presence, state that you know who they are and then make small talk if they are willing and have time for you.

"Likewise." The Prince replied with an inward chuckle. If only this boy knew how much the Prince had already been watching him with Morgana and how much information she had relayed to him. It was clear that this boy featured in the hearts of most of the members of the royal family here at Camelot. Perhaps this was why Morgana had created such a master plan for the pair.

…

"So, what about this one?" Morgana floated yet another dress in front of herself as she interrogated the poor young male sitting, trapped, in a chair in her chambers.

"Yes, that one is lovely too, Morgana. I don't really think my opinion is going to benefit this situation. I don't really have any strong opinions on any of your dresses!" Arthur complained.

"Just one more thing. I need a dress for the goodbye ball tonight. Help me choose one. Pleeeaaase." She turned on the puppy dog eyes, puffed out her cheeks and stuck her lower lip out a little. She gazed imploringly at Arthur until he slumped back in the chair, defeated. "Yay!" she grinned. He just glared at her. Unperturbed she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Have a look, see what you think." she prompted and then moved back.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Arthur protested before she could retreat more than a couple of steps.

"To get the shoes." She stated like it was obvious then groaned at his confused expression. "To help you decide, obviously."

"Oh, right, great…" Arthur could feel his masculinity slipping away by the second as he returned his gaze to the seemingly endless rack of identical dresses. He heaved a sigh and, with the air of a man being put to slave labour, begrudgingly began sifting through the swathes of fabric.

...

"Just put them down here, Merlin; that should be fine." Slime-Prince directed. After depositing the stack of books, Merlin smiled gratuitously and turned to go before spotting Arthur, rather surprisingly, up to his neck in, what appeared to be, dresses.

"Arthur?" he questioned, not quite trusting his eyes as this sight was far too peculiar to be believable.

"Ahh, Merlin, excellent! Just the person!" the dress-swamped Arthur replied. "Come and help me find a dress for Morgana for the ball tonight. She won't let me go until I do." Merlin was incredibly tempted to escape and leave Arthur to the treacherous task alone but he knew that Arthur would positively murder him if he did. Slowly, he approached the heaving mass of material and attempted to extract Arthur from the pile he had tried to create on the bed which has simply toppled over onto him and the floor.

"Do you really think I will be any help choosing a dress, sire?" Merlin pointed out, trying anything to get himself free of this situation.

"Good point." Arthur agreed and for a split-second Merlin thought that, for once, Arthur was letting him off. And then his hope was ripped from its pedestal and stamped out. "You can try and clear up this… assortment while I attempt to explore right into the unfathomable depths of Morgana's wardrobe." Arthur grinned and despite Merlin's disappointment, he couldn't help but laugh too at the, frankly accurate, statement. The wonders of a woman's wardrobe would never cease to amaze him. Arthur, true to his word, literally climbed into the wardrobe and commenced his rummaging.

Unseen, Morgana slipped into the room from where she and the Prince had been lurking, observing at the doorway. She had never known him to be so quiet as when he was intently focused on every move the pair made. Her plan was going exceedingly well, although she may say so herself. For a start, Arthur had roped Merlin in of his own accord and they were now both situated right where she wanted them. All it would take now would be a gentle push… literally. She snuck up behind Merlin as he struggled against the restraining bonds wound tightly around him by a particularly lengthy and detailed dress. Then, just when he thought he was free, she grabbed him from behind by the shoulders and propelled him straight into the wardrobe. In one slick movement, she slammed the doors shut and stuck a chair beneath the handles. There! That should do it.

"Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I was pushed in here!" Merlin protested. He pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. "Morgana?" he called. "I think we're locked in."

Surprisingly, there came a calm reply. "I know. I did it."

"What?" Arthur practically screamed while Merlin expressed his disbelief with a more polite "Excuse me?"

"You're not coming out until you've, well, come out." Morgana couldn't help but release her tinkling laugh at her own, unexpected pun. The pair in cupboard shared a confused look. "That is to say," she quickly cleared her throat, returning to her previous, collected self. "You're not going to be able to leave until you admit that you like each other, yes I do mean like in thaaat way, as in like-like. Don't deny it! And, hmm, let's see you have to kiss as well. You can protest and object all you want but that's not going to help. Only you finally getting your act together and getting yourselves together is going to work." With that she sat herself down, reclining on her bed to enjoy the show that was undoubtedly about to happen. The Prince of Darya had re-entered and was speculating from the other end of the room. She beckoned him over so they could listen in together. It was easy to hear every word being said for, generally, wardrobes are not made particularly sound-proof.

"Trust Morgana to think up something crazy like this…" Arthur ranted.

"Yep." Came the rather strained reply.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Er, I'm currently in, what is possibly _the_ most uncomfortable position I've ever been in." Merlin admitted. "There's really not much space in here."

"Well, it is not normally designed for humans." Arthur raised his voice knowing Morgana was listening. "But, seeing as we're in here, we might as well make ourselves as comfortable as possible. Come here." His eyes began to adjust to the levels of light, or lack of, as he groped in the darkness in the direction of the vague shape nearby. His hands found the familiar fabric of Merlin's shirt and pulled him towards him, pushing himself against the back wall where he could lean quite happily. Merlin stumbled away from the awkward, sloping edges where he had been painfully situated and ended up pressed against Arthur, chest to chest.

"I'm sorry, sire, there's really not much room."

To his great surprise, the Prince simply replied with "Are you comfortable?"

"Sort of," Merlin responded. "Are you?"

"Yes." Arthur moved his legs apart and gently positioned Merlin between them. Naturally, Arthur's arms slid to Merlin's waist so Merlin's body was enclosed by Arthur's. Without thought or permission from his brain, Merlin leant into the embrace, slowly slipping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Does this feel weird to you?" Arthur breathed gently into Merlin's ear.

"No." Merlin admitted without even a pause for thought. "It's just sort of like we… fit."

"Exactly…" There was a moment of appreciative silence before Arthur murmured. "I can feel your heart beat."

Merlin's breath hitched. "Can you?"

"Yes. It's going rather fast."

Merlin lifted his gaze to where he felt Arthur's eyes were and moved his palm to his chest. "So is yours."

There was another beat and then Morgana called out "Just kiss already!"

"Let me get this straight, Morg. If we kiss you let us go?" Arthur called back.

"Pretty much." She said.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and raised one eyebrow. Then he remembered that Merlin was unlikely to be able to see that and put it into words. "What do you say, darling? Give me a peck and off we trot."

Merlin was finally thankful for the darkness as it hid his raging blush. Little did he know that Arthur was thinking the exact same thing. "Sure," he agreed. After all, it was just a kiss wasn't it? Then why were his palms sweating, his heart rampaging and his breaths short and shallow? He couldn't possibly be nervous, could he? Or, dare he say it, excited?

"Come on then, sweetheart." Arthur teased but underneath the flippant exterior, his insides were churning. What would this mean? Should it mean anything at all? Of course it shouldn't, but he somehow felt that it would. Slowly, cautiously, they moved closer. Merlin had to literally stand on his tiptoes and yet he could still feel Arthur stooping. They were still moving closer. And closer. And then contact. And by God were neither of them expecting this.

Immediately, they drew the other closer, trying to get as much of them as possible. What they had planned to be a simple, feather-light touch of skin to skin transformed into the crushing of mouths, the dance of pressing and yielding and the release of years of pent up emotion. They were giddy in the head; unable to comprehend, to think of anything other than never stopping this wave of pure pleasure. They were constantly drawing the other nearer, every part of their bodies entwined, never having enough. Arthur, of course, took the lead. Once he had got over the initial shock, he drove forward, grabbing Merlin, spinning him around and pushing him up against the back wall of the closet. One of Merlin's hands was roaming Arthur's toned chest, feeling every muscle that he had admired from a distance while the other was entangled in his tousled golden locks. Arthur couldn't help but always keep at least one of his hands firmly at Merlin's waist, periodically tugging him even closer, while the other roamed from hips to cheekbones and everywhere in between. When, eventually, they simply had to stop before they died from lack of oxygen, they pulled their lips apart breathlessly but maintained the body proximity.

"Do you think they're right?" Arthur asked slowly when he had finally regained control.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Well, that's specific."

"Merlin!"

"Alright, sorry. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I didn't dare let myself think like that before."

"At the market… And they all thought… And we didn't realise… And then we were just being ourselves up to our usual tricks and they believed even more… Doesn't that make you wonder? Just maybe? Maybe we're meant to be more to each other than just servant and prince? Or even more than friends? Doesn't it feel like, to you, that we just, work? Like we were always meant to be together?"

"Like two sides of the same coin?" Merlin offered.

"Exactly!"

"Yes. It does."

Arthur smiled and leant down again. "May I…" he began to ask but he never got to finish his sentence before Merlin growled

"By hell, you may!" And grabbed his neck to reunite their lips. They became so caught up in each other that they never noticed when Morgana opened the doors to the cupboard and her and the Daryan Prince ogled in.


	5. We've Had A Ball

Music filled the grand hall; both the melodious tunes from the orchestra but also the interweaving symphony from the sounds of delighted life: the chatting, the singing, the laughing. It was the ball granted for the leaving of the Daryan Royals and joy and merriment was everywhere. Arthur Pendragon found himself in a conversation with the 3rd Prince of Darya, known, throughout the stages of their acquaintance, first as the Slime-Prince, later as Morgana's Plotting Prince Assistant and then finally as a Friend. They were deep in conversation, this time where both members of the party actually spoke.

"So, not that I'm angry or anything but, why were you so interested in plotting with Morgana to get Merlin and me together?" Arthur questioned him, having, after going to bed in a daze, not been able to sleep and eventually gave in to the whirlwind of thoughts spinning through his brain, of which this was one.

"To be honest," the Prince replied. "I don't know. I mentioned you first to Morgana because I was mildly curious as…" he coughed self-consciously. "Well, you know. And then as she grew more and more into it, I just sort of felt myself getting caught in her enthusiastic energy and being swept along by this electrified current that she has whizzing around her. At first, I thought… well, no actually, I didn't think anything at first, I just _did_ and that was just so… so… nice. Everything I've ever done has been prepared and planned and analysed down to the smallest, slightest detail and suddenly I found myself doing something completely spontaneous! You know how I was on the first day, all stereotypical, idealistic prince and now here I was doing something that wasn't part of a schedule. And it was just so incredibly… fun." The Prince finished, out of breath, red in the face and slightly shocked by himself.

Arthur patted him firmly on the back. "I know the feeling." They shared a moment of empathy and sorrow at the difficulty of their own lives before Arthur felt a hand slide over his eyes and another slip around his waist.

"Guess who?" the voice said, poorly disguised.

"Err… Gaius?" Arthur offered.

"Nope! Guess again."

"Uther?"

"One last chance…"

"Oh, gosh, I don't know… could it possibly be my silly manservant, Merlin?"

"Ahhh! How did you know?" Merlin swung around his body to face him, pressing a fleeting kiss to his nose before stepping back. No one had commented, or even observed anything out the ordinary, on their new antics. As far as they could tell, everyone deemed this normal behaviour which made them wonder just how long they had been in love.

"I have no idea; I must just be super talented." Arthur stuck his tongue out.

"And so modest too…" Merlin sighed, wistfully.

"Indeed!" Arthur grinned. They embraced again before turning to the, now slightly awkward looking, Prince.

"Sorry…" the couple said in unison.

"Oh, it's alright… Impossibly confusing and sickening sweet but perfectly fine none-the-less." The Prince replied inducing bubbles of laughter to be heard from Merlin and Arthur and a higher, singing peal of giggles from the newcomer to the conversation, Morgana. She was wearing an absolutely ravishing dress which certainly neither Merlin nor Arthur had helped to pick out. They greeted her with inclinations of the head and welcoming smiles.

"Morgana." Arthur exchanged.

"Arthur." She returned before turning to the others. "Merlin," she smiled. "Slymenus." There was a beat where Merlin and Arthur simultaneously rewound and comprehended what had just been said and what it meant. And then, scrawled across both their faces, was the evidence of sheer delight, hilarity and disbelief.

Using more self-restraint he had ever had to practice before, Arthur _just_ managed to maintain his casual exterior. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I don't think, throughout our familiarity, I ever caught your name. Slymenus, is it?"

"Indeed it is, sire." The Prince, _Slymenus_ , confirmed. Subtly, Merlin and Arthur made eye contact and then, when they both realised the other knew and was giving them the same look that they were undoubtedly giving the other, they caved, no longer able keep it in. They burst out with laughter which rang through the hall, cutting over the rest of the music and noise, bringing the most jubilant cacophony of glee to the room that had ever been heard.

"His name's Slymenus…"

"And that's like Slime-enus…"

"And he's the slime-Prince!"

"Oh god, oh god! Can't breathe!"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh my!"

The pair went on and on, cackling like a bunch of school boys, bent in two, tears streaming down their faces. It was really quite a scene to behold and Morgana and Slymenus decided it was probably best to behold it from a distance… and so graciously retreated. Quickly.

…

As the Daryan royals prepared to return home, Slymenus reviewed just how crazy this visit had been. It had taught him so many things; some things were important life-lessons that he would carry always about with him… and others were things he was probably never going to need again in his life. Ever. Things such as how he had never realised what a difficult and complicated business it was planning secret missions… But he had never known just how fun they were. Or how particularly nice it was that, for once, he was able to do something that had no weight to it, no threat lurking behind the jape. Perhaps before he had begun the plan with Morgana, he would have thought it trivial, unimportant to partake in an adventure that had no direct benefit to him. The whole scheme had brought him no glory, no money and no fair maidens and yet that felt, oddly, liberating. Perhaps, before, he might have thought that thinking such thoughts could only lead to weakness in the mind. However, now he knew that they should remain forever and with them, the unsettling yet pleasing feeling that playing a role in the silly, little plan Morgana had devised had to be the most pure, true fun he had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! C'est fini! I hope you enjoyed it, love to you all that made it to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote a while ago so I hope it's up to scratch. Gotta love Merthur. Still crying that they ended Merlin.


End file.
